One of Two
by Silverwinding
Summary: Christoph Seitz is the heir to the Seitz fortune and also a new student at Ouran. Battling loneliness and inner demons, he ends up forced to join the infamous host club. Maybe his new friends will help him realize this isn't a battle he has to be fighting on his own.
1. The Needle in the Haystack

**I was re-watching Ouran episodes and was just dying of nostalgia and then this fic idea attacked me and I had to write it. I don't really plan on making this fic a regular update one, so it might be a bit sporadic.** **Edit: Moved from my old account which I finally found, called Fadedshirt.**

**In case you didn't realize otherwise I do not own Ouran high school host club. Surprise,** **surprise!**

I learned a while ago that being alone isn't about not having anyone with you, it's about being in a room full of people who don't understand you or you just don't know. It's a bit like being the only needle in a haystack. That's exactly how I feel right now, sitting at my desk staring out at an entirely too bright and sunshiney day, surrounded by rich kids. Technically I am one of them now, so I have to stop calling them rich bastards mentally every time I see them.

How dare Daisuke and Sora abandon me for their parents extremely important business trips?! I realize it's rather selfish of me to want them to stay, when they need to learn to run their respective family businesses. They're going to be gone for a month or so and I'm already gloomy on the first day, that's a little depressing, wow it just keeps piling up. I don't have any easy time making friends either, it took Daisuke and Sora the whole first semester to get me to spend time with them and that was because they annoyed me until I agreed. Now it's two months into the second semester and they're the only friends I have. Except maybe...

"Chris, why so down?" Tomoko, she's Daisuke's elder sister. I'm pretty sure she's the one who told the two to befriend me. She was in my elective finances class and we worked on a project together, she seemed pretty worried when she found out I didn't have any friends. She also comes to see me after school like today, even though she's a second year.

"Oh, well, you know you're brother and Sora are gone...so I don't have anyone to talk to." I'm pretty soft spoken so she has to lean in to hear me over the din that is usual after the bell.

"Well, you have me!" She grins pointing to herself. I offer her a small smile.

"No offence to you or anything, but sometimes some, er, male company would also be nice."

Her eyes widen and a light blush rises to her cheeks, "Oh," 'Shit, shit, what did I say why is she looking at me like that, she's misunderstood something hasn't she.' I think to myself in a panic, while keeping my outer facade as calm as possible. Tomoko suddenly pounds her fist into her palm. "I've got it! I know just the place!" She grabs my wrist and practically drags me into the hallway. I hear the clatter of the chair I was sitting in as it falls to the ground.

"W-wha-?" Is the most intelligent thing I can spit out as she sped the both of us through hallway traffic. How she moves so quickly in that enormous, garishly yellow dress is a mystery to me. I wouldn't be able to do that, were I a girl. I think that when I get married I want my wife to be able to do that, because I've decided just now that it's a trait I really admire. Not that I actually want to get married, but I'm going to have to as the heir to my families business.

It seems as though while I was rambling away in my head we arrived at our destination. Music Room number three...'hey wait isn't tha-!' Tomoko pushes the door open and smiles at me like she's so proud of herself. I stand there in complete and utter shock as rose petals bombard my face. My jaw was completely unhinged, my mouth catches a petal. I have to fight the urge to just spit it out. That would certainly not be very gentlemanly of me. I lift my hand to my lips and pull the intruding object from between them and just stare at it for a bit, not one of my brightest moments. My mind seems to be as unhinged as my jaw. I push the bridge of my glasses up nervously and flick my dirty blond curls from my face as I glance up from the petal and see the one and only Ouran High school Host Club. 'Nope, nope, abort mission, I repeat abort mission.' I suddenly experience a strong fight or flight instinct. I am really leaning towards the flight side.

I am about to turn to Tomoko and explain to her that she seems to have gotten something terribly wrong, when I am mobbed by Tamaki Suoh. In the background the twins, who are actually in some of my classes, murmur among themselves about a guy. Hint, hint; me.

"Welcome, my good man, to our humble host club." He proceeds to explain the various types of hosts to me. I have about ten things running through my head a few of which being 'please take your hand off my shoulder and move your face further away from my face' and 'haha nope' and 'what has wild got to do with anything? Morinozuka sempai is just really quiet...' I can't seem to be able to say any of these things so instead I just gulp very loudly. Everyone is staring at me oddly. 'Come on, pull it together man! Where's all that calm and composure you taught yourself for Mom's sake?' I slap myself mentally. When I resurface from the recesses of my mind Suoh is waving a hand in front of my face. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ahaha, you scared him so bad he's in shock, King!" The twins giggle in their glee.

"Sempai, maybe you should give him some space." Fujioka suggests. I take a deep breath and brush the blond's hand aside.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." 'First things first' I turn to my only female friend and look her seriously in the eye. " Tomoko chan, you are very sweet to think of a way to make me feel better, but you seem to have misunderstood me. I meant that I was feeling rather lonely because I did not have any 'guy' friends to talk to, after both Sora and Daisuke left for their trips." I use little air quotes for emphasis. "Not, erm, a boyfriend. I'm not..." 'Why did she automatically think I was gay? What kind of vibe am I giving off here?! Not that I have anything against homosexuals or that I know anything about relationships and romance at all...'.

"Oh...oh my god, I am so sorry! I've embarrassed you, haven't I?" She looks like she is about to cry, what do you even do when there's a girl who's about to cry?!

"It's fine! I'm fine don't worry about it!" I wave my hands in front of myself frantically. "I've had worse trust me." 'Yeah, right, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life'. Her brows are furrowed upward and she still looks teary eyed, but also considerably more relieved. She suddenly runs over and hugs me.

"Chris! I'm so sorry!" She cries while I am paralyzed for a moment.

"Oof, no, no. It-it's alright." I say gently and return her hug a little awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" She asks tentatively, her raven her flowing behind her as she looks at me.

"Of course." I smile at her. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"You must be Christoph Seitz, the first year who moved here from Germany, heir to Seitz Tech." I turn at the sound of a calm voice addressing me.

"That's correct. I moved at the end of the last school year." I reply, startled, that Kyoya Ootori knew so much. Could he know about...? No, it was too long ago.

"Germany? That's pretty far!" Haninozuka says cutely from his cousin's side, bunny tucked safely under an arm.

"You're very fluent in Japanese for having just moved here a year ago." Fujioka says, from her place next to the twins.

"Yes, well I'm Japanese on my mother's side. My father however is German."

"So, you're like Tama chan!" beams the small third year.

"Err...riiight." What do you even say when a really small guy who's older than you compares you to so a flambouyant flirt?

"Hey! You should be more grateful that you're being compared to me!" Tamaki points at me dramatically. I try to be polite, I really do, for my parents sake, mostly, but for my own too. Otherwise I will just push people away, and I need people because if there is no one the there is a gaping hole. Empty, and all consuming, some call it loneliness, I call it a haystack and I am but a needle caught within it.

"I apologize greatly for this unthinkable infraction I have inflicted." I bow dramatically, one hand folded behind my back and the other waving with the bow as I lean down. I turn on my heel and do the same before the original giver of the 'compliment', "And to you Haninozka Sempai, I graciously thank you for the arduous praise you have bestowed upon me by likening me to one so great such as Suoh sempai."

"Hehe, no problem," He giggles. "You can just call me Honey though!" After my display Ootori coughs into his fist and the Hitachiin twins make no effort to hide their laughter, Fujioka joins in with a quiet chuckle.

"Hey, don't laugh! Mori sempai don't think I didn't see that smile!" Mori looks innocently at the king of the host club. "And you why'd you have to make fun of me that's so mean!" he whines.

I too, fix him with an innocent glance, "I'm sorry, wasn't that what you wanted?" His defeat seems to hit him hard and he goes to mope in a corner. I do end up feeling a little guilty about that, but the sharp edge of sarcasm is hard to resist. Fujioka seems to notice my distress and pats me gently on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, he's always like that. He'll get over it soon." He sticks out his hand. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, but you can just call me Haruhi." I take the offered hand and shake it firmly.

"Well, I have already been introduced, but I'll just repeat; Christoph Seitz, everyone just calls me Chris, though." Just then Tomoko appears at my side.

"Aww, looks like, you're having fun! Here I brought you you're bag, Chris." I thank her and take it from her hands. 'When did she even leave?' "You should stay and watch the club, it'll be good for you. Plus I have an appointment here with Honey and Mori later and no way to get home since the car broke down and my chauffer is out sick so maybe you could give me a ride?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. I sigh through my nose. 'How do I even say no?'.

"Alright I will be waiting for you." I tell her and she walks away after waving to Honey, Mori and myself. 'What, you're abandoning me here with all these strangers!?' I wave back diplomatically. Then the first ladies start walking in and the hosts disperse. 'I don't have to stay here necessarily, right? I mean I just told her I could taker her home...'

"Mr. Seitz, I advise you to stay, you may find the host club rather...advantageous. There happens to be something I wish to speak to you about, regarding your families company." I blink at the third son of the Ootori company. My fathers voice rings in my ear 'make connections, this is how you can help us while in school' and I sit down on a velvet couch. The bespectacled teen smiles and seats himself across from me. I suddenly get the strong feeling of being a single strand of hay in a large pile of needles. 'Well he's clearly in his comfort zone.'

"You're family's company is Seitz tech, they're fairly new, right?" He picks up the tea that was set before him and sips.

"Yes, it's only been a few years, my family came upon it's fortune while I was still rather young, seven, eight or so. We may be a young company, but we rose to the top of the charts quickly with our leading edge technology. My father thought it to be beneficial to move the family here since many of our more prominent clients reside here." I explain, trying to predict potential questions. Business isn't really my strong suit, but I try. At least I know I'm making sense because Kyouya nods as I speak.

"I see, and you are the sole heir correct." I wonder if he sees me flinch away from his question because suddenly it feels like people are watching me. Analyzing my reply, as though they want to see me fall apart. I know it's just my imagination, no one knows.

"Yes, yes I am," I say barely above a whisper, and I clear my throat in an attempt to regain my former confidence, "Should I survie to see the day, that is." I laugh nervously in an attempt to lighten the mood, which has grown tense. Or maybe that's my imagination too?

"Why do you say that?" His smile seems outwardly light, but, 'My god, his eyes are boring into my soul.' Is all I can think. I am saved from having to answer the question by Suoh who calls out that the bulk of the customers are arriving and Kyouya is needed. "I apologize, I must take my leave, I hope we will be able to continue this conversation later." The moment is all I need to recover and I rise to meet him with a smile plastered on my face and a proffesionally extended hand.

"It would be my pleasure." I reply as we shake. As he leaves I let out a relieved sigh. 'Communicating with people is such a struggle.'

I sit and sip tea while watching the host club go about it's daily affairs. I'm hardly surprised when a heated argument begins between the twins and Suoh. He begins chasing them around the room furiously as they run away, cackling. Haruhia and Kyouya look on unamusedly and Honey and Mori continue on with their gracious hosting. I was going to do the same, but I saw the collision coming long before it occured.

A tray of fine china teacups sticking out far too much over the edge of a coffee table and three hosts all participating in a mad dash around the club room. I jump from my seat and register that out of the corner of my eye Haruhi has noticed the same thing. I sprint towards the table and in a desperate sweep of my arms I manage to grab the tray and pull it to safety. However, in my haste I failed to notice Haruhi rushing in behind me. The end result is a devastating crash. When I open my eyes again after having them squeezed shut, I find myself lying on the floor shattered ceramic scattered across the floor.

**Whelp. There's the first chapter, opinions, suggestions, etc. appreciated.**


	2. The Light at the End of The Tunnel

If you have ever seen something shatter, it's beautiful in a terrible sort of way. Hundreds of tiny ceramic shards scattered at random across the tile and for a moment all was silent and light reflected off the pieces, irreparable, but somehow more beautiful than before.

At least until I stood and broke the spell. I brushed off my pants and with a tight lipped smile said, "Well, that went smashingly." I earned a groan from Fujioka for that, or maybe that was because we ran into each other. I lend him a hand which he takes and I lift him to his feet. He's surprisingly light.

We had attracted a crowd of customers who looked on with concerned expressions. I adjusted my glasses which had miraculously remained on my face and surveyed the damage. Definitely not anything I could fix.

Ootori was the next to break the silence, "Well, Haruhi, looks like we'll be adding that to your debt." To which aforementioned host groaned again.

I quickly intervened, " Please don't, it was largely my fault anyway."

"Well, I suppose as long as someone can pay for damages it's all right." This guy is not going to cut me any slack and boy do I need it.

I look sheepishly at the floor, "I can't actually...Pay for it, that is." Everyone looks at me like I'm insane, I wish I was.

"Wait, isn't you family rich, what about that whole sole heir thing?" asked Fujioka in confusion.  
>"Well, you see... since my family only came upon our wealth recently, we were pretty accustomed to a more common lifestyle. When the company started doing well, my mother insisted on keeping it that way in order to make sure I wasn't spoiled. So while my family has the money, it's not really mine to spend..."I explain with embarrassment. Murmurs of sympathy rose from the crowd of ladies. I spot Tomoko among them. I flush a little, I'm not used to sharing things about myself in such a public setting.<p>

"Looks like we'll be adding another commoner into our ranks, how wonderful." Exclaimed Tamaki excitedly. I stare at Suoh and the twins as they chant the word commoner over and over again, like it was some sort of ritual. Honestly? I worry for their sanity.

"Er, What?" Hopefully they don't mean what I think they do.

The twins paused there demon summoning to examine me, "Well, he looks good enough." Wow, thanks.

"We might have to do something about the curls though, the glasses too." I flinch at that, I never took well to contacts and what was wrong with my hair? I _like_ my hair! I look to Tomoko for help, but she just sends me an encouraging smile. I should have stayed home. I'm entirely unprepared for this level of public interaction.

"Wait what's going on?" While I have my suspicions, I want to be absolutely sure. Fujioka offers me a sympathetic smile.

"Looks like you're about to be recruited. Sorry about all this. You're a really nice guy though, I think you'll do fine, you get used to the weirdos around here pretty quickly." All I could do was sigh, but in all honesty I wanted to wail. I was hoping to work up the courage to ask to join the art club, I did not want to be spending my afternoons entertaining people with my non-existent charms. Things are spiraling out of my control far too quickly for my liking.

"That's right! From now on you'll be working here as a host." I raised my hand to interject, but I am cut off again by Tamaki's gushing. "If you feel you skills are inadequate, then fear not because you will have only the best instruction, from me of course!"

"Yay." I deadpan, while waving my hands in mock excitement. I'm officially done trying. I was partially done earlier, but now I'm stating it, it's on record. If my testimony is required for the trial in which I am accused of murdering the host club, that is all I will be submitting as evidence. "It's as I had always dreamed, thanks for fullfilling my lifelong wish."

"Now, listen here, Christoph, if you want to be a good host you're going to have to drop that attitude." None of the ladies are going to want to talk to you if you keep sassing them."

"He's right you know, and you do need to reach a quota, which I'm writing up for you right now and it doesn't look too good for you right now. You're going to need to be on top of your game if you want to hit this by the time you graduate." Informs Kyouya helpfully.

'Thanks Ootori, I knew you were trying to _crush my soul_ from the moment I met you. I'm glad I can count on you to _keep me in debt forever_.' Is what I want to yell, but I don't because you should never insult people whom you owe money. Kyouya can hold totally hold this over my head now. 'It's not fair, why am I so stupid.'

"You know as much as I am _very greatful_ for all your _ridiculously helpful_ advice, don't you guys have stuff to do. You know, club to run, ladies to woo, or something on that track?" I suggest while grinning exaderatedly and sweeping my arms towards the hordes of young women crowded around us. Fujioka just pats me sympathetically on the shoulder, the weight of his hand seems to bring the pressure from all my problems crashing down on me and for a moment I think I'll collapse, but then I inhale and straighten my back. I manage to convince myself I'm fine.

"You can come sit with me while I talk to my customers if you like. Maybe some of them will be interested in meeting with you tomorrow."

I smile with exhaustion, "Sure, thanks." and I follow him to a couch where a gaggle of girls lie in wait. Haruhi waves and gestures towards me.

"Hello, ladies, this is Christoph and as you may have heard, he's joining the club so, I hope you don't mind if he sits in with us today." I wave awkwardly at the mention of my name. I desperately need my composure back. As much as I appreciate Haruhi's help, its not the same as it used to be with Leon.

"Not at all!" Chorus all the girls with bright smiles. I thanked them and took my seat. I try to stay engaged, but I'm pretty tired, so I ignore the conversation darting between the host and his customers.

"So what about you, Christoph? How was your day?" I start out of my trance and shake my head at being addressed.

"Oh, uh, well busy I guess...What with all this suddenly being dumped on me. Sometimes it feels like its constantly spiraling downward, but after a while I realize that I just have to push through it. I know there's that light at the end of the tunnel, if only I can work hard enough to reach it."

"That was surprisingly deep." Fujioka blinks at me.

"Wow thanks, I'm glad you have my back, Fujioka." He laughs, thank god someone understands my sense of humor. I crack a grin, but only a little one because my cheeks hurt. Maybe with a friend by my side things wouldn't be so bad.

By the end of the day I'm ready to pass out. The circulation in my legs cut out from sitting so long and I struggle to push myself up. Once on my feet I give my legs a little shake to bring the life back to them.

Fujioka smiles at me and thanks me for my hard work. "You know... you should listen to your own advice a little. What you said earlier, I think it would help you out if you acted on it." He waves and I give a melancholy smile.

"Hmm, yeah." I look down at my feet thinking about his words, while wiping my glasses clean.

The clack of heels on the tiled floor lifts my head. Three women are huddled together, whispering excitedly to each other. All at once they turn to me, "Excuse, us, but Christoph?"

"Yes, ladies?" I smile gently, I feel Kyouya's eyes boring into my neck, my life depends on this.

"We were wondering if we could sit with you tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely, if you don't think I'm too much of a bother, that is." They titter and walk away in a flourish of garish yellow skirts.

"See you tomorrow!" Comes the call over a puffy shoulder.

Maybe I do have a chance, just maybe.

**a/n: short chapter, I know, but I figured I hadn't updated in a while, so I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Oh and in case you weren't informed I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**


End file.
